movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Scenes In The Journey To Find Sheldon in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Journey with The Brave Little Piglet
Here are some deleted scenes of The Journey To Find Sheldon in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Journey with The Brave Little Piglet. Transcript Deleted Scenes Opening *Announcer: Here are some deleted scenes of the journey to find Sheldon in The Brave Little Piglet. Deleted Scene 1: *Stephen: Oh, good thinking, Lachy. Nothing like a good coin to make it some money and get stuff with it. *Lachy: What do you mean get stuff with it? It's a magic coin to turn into something. Like a steam train on railroad tracks. *(POOF! Some tracks are laid on the ground as a train appears with an American 4-4-0 steam engine, that is coupled to its coal tender, which is coupled to an express coach, a baggage car, six other express coaches, an observation coach, and an open coach. A cartoon ta-da! fanfare sound is heard) *Simon: What do you think? *Sandy: Looks sensational, Lachy and Simon. *Anthony: Thanks. It has everything on the train. Such as an engine's cab with controls and a firebox with a fire in it to make steam. *Jeff: And for example, watch this. *(in the engine's cab, Jeff picks up a coal shovel and shovels coal into the fire) *Greg: The fireman shovels coal into the firebox to keep the fire burning. *Fester: And look at the coupling rods on the wheels as the pistons to make it go backward and forward to turn the wheels round. Since the whistle on top has a happy closed mouth, you can pull the rope to blow the whistle. *(Lachy, sitting in the driving seat in the cab of the engine, grabs the rope cord and blows the whistle loudly to open its mouth and whistle happily and chuckles) *Murray: And as you can see, this is a tender, which always carries coal and water supplies when it's filled up. *Sam: And these, behind the engine and its tender, and the coaches, which have nice places to relax in. *Phillip: Come let us show you inside. *(we enter) *Slappy: Nice views inside these coaches. *Glen: This is a passenger coach with seats face to face where you can look out the window. *Skippy: Fantastic. *Mike: And inside this baggage car, you can load up luggage and put them inside. *PPGs: Yay! *Edd: This is an express coach, which has seats back to back, that you can sit in to enjoy the view. *Kittens: Hooray! *Piglet: This is a buffet coach where you can eat and drink in. *Cub: Oh. *Squidward: This is a sleeping coach where you can sleep in, just in case you get tired. *Dwarfs: Hooray! *Wall-E: This is another coach with a swimming pool inside and hot tubs and showers inside. *Courage: Yes! *Bambi: This is a playroom coach with kids, who can play in it. *Watterson Kids: Wow. *Kaz: This is a games hall coach with lots of games for anyone to play in. *Freddi: Spectacular. *Samurai Jack: This is an observation coach with seats facing backward to see the best views on the scenery. *Luther: Nice. *Sugar: And this is an open coach where you can relax and enjoy from out here. *Rocky J. Squirrel: You should really turn the light on for the engine to see in the darkness. *Bullwinkle J. Moose: Yeah. Just in case it gets dark. *(the train engine is asleep) *Fester: All aboard! *(as we get aboard the coaches, Samurai Jack climbs out uses a floor board to bop the engine on the head) *Train Engine: Oh boy. *(Samurai Jack climbs back on the coaches) *Mike: Sakes alive. *Murray: Look at that, guys. *Glen: Let's fix it. *(they adjust the controls to start the engine up until they climb down and go up to the engine to wake him up) *Phillip: Hey! Get up, you lazy critter. *(BOP! The engine gasps and double takes and looks down at the train crew looking at him) *Sam: Get going. *Simon: Sleeping all the time? *Anthony: You should get up and get going. *Greg: We'll fix you. *(they climb back into the cab as the engine yawns and awakens) *Jeff: Wait until you get this. *(Simon picks up a clock and kisses it and tosses at the engine with a loud bump! The engine gasps and panics in alarm and covers his ears with the clock ringing loudly as Simon climbs out of the cab and picks up the clock and climbs back to the cab to clean it up) *Lachy: Let's go. *(the engine obeys and gets ready to start off) Deleted Scene 2 *Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey. Let's get going. *(Simon gets the controls by adjusting them) *Simon: There. We're all set to go. *(as Fester Coo-Coo waves his flag and blows his whistle, Lachy grabs the rope cord and blows the whistle) *Fester: Is everyone ready? Then let's get going. *(he turns to everyone all seated) *Melody: Ready. *Barbra: Set. *Emerald: On your marks... *Tawnie: Get set. *Sasha: Go! *(Lachy opens the regulator to get the train going, but accidentally reverses it backward, then derails it from the tracks, due to the fact that the reverser is put in reverse. CRASH, BOOM, CLANG!) *Lachy: (Daffy Duck's voice) Whoops. Heh-heh. Had the silly thing in reverse. *(The Powerpuff Girls laugh. Dexter laughs. The Dwarfs laughs. Bradley laughs. Cuddles and Giggles laugh. Rocky and Andrina laugh. Courage laughs. Darla laughs. The Raccoons laugh. The Watterson Kids laugh. The Vultures laugh. Otto and Larry laugh) *Karen: Very funny. *(The kittens laugh. The babies laugh. The Dwarfs laugh. Rocky and Andrina laugh. The Warners laugh. Crash laughs. Charles and Mambo laugh. The Weasels laugh. Rusty and Buttons laugh. Toby, Sis, and Tagalong laugh) *Timothy Q. Mouse: Alright, you guys. This has gone far enough. *(annoyed by the laughing, Jiminy gives a cross look at everyone firmly) *Jiminy: Quiet! *(everyone gasps and stops) *Mushu: Everyone, you know this is no time for jokes. Serious business, you know. Serious business. *All: Sorry. *Jiminy: After all, enough's enough. *Mike: Now let's go forward. *Glen: Right away. *(Lachy pushes the reverser forward and drives the train forward onto the rails as it sets off down the line to find Sheldon) Deleted Scene 3 *(the train stops at a junction. Lachy leans out the engine's cab and scratches his head and reads a sign with confusion) *Lachy: (Lurch's voice) Railroad line under repair up ahead? (scoffs) Ha! I wonder what that means. (leans back inside the engine's cab) *(Lachy starts the train going again. The train suddenly hits some bumps on the tracks by going up and down with the coaches rattling and shaking behind the engine's tender and almost derails from the tracks and accidentally sends George falling off the open coach at the end of the train) *George: Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! Help me, Mother! *(George tumbles onto the tracks and splashes into the water scoop with a loud splash and ends up being left behind by rolling and twisting and bumping on the rails) *Elizabeth: (gasps) Noooo! George, my boy! *Fredwin: Don't worry, son. I'll save you. *Thomas: Grab a hold, bro! *(Fredwin ties a rope, uses it as a lasso to save George, and throws it at George, but causes him to grab hold of it, and successfully pulls him back onto the open coach at the end of the train) *Christian: Phew. *Fredwin: I saved you, son. *Thomas: You okay, bro? *(George nods) *George: Yes. *Christian: Thank goodness you didn't get hurt. *(George winks and feels much better) *Elizabeth: Well, good, thanks a lot to your father for saving you and pulling you back onto the train. *(Fredwin nods in agreement. Juliet gasps and looks back) *Juliet: What was that?! *Marie and Priscillia: Huh? *Reba Pollyanna: I don't know. *Polly: I didn't hear anyone falling. *Isaac: Lachy must have been driving this train round a difficult bend on the tracks up ahead. *Jessie: Like I said, it must have been one of the Bluecheese boys falling off the train and landing on the tracks into one of the water scoops and getting pulled back on the train, because you're lucky he's still looking good. *Fester: And yes. I'm sure nothing can stop us. Because this is the best train ride we'll ever have since we're on our way to find Sheldon. Keep up the good work, train crew. And as I'll say this, nothing can stop us now. Deleted Scene 4 *(inside the buffet car, some characters are talking to each other about their journey to find Sheldon) *Candace: Here you are, Conker. That'll be a fortune. *Conker: A fortune for some stuff we've ordered? *Mumbo Jumbo: They don't have anything bad on them. So she was just fooling around. *Johnny Bravo: What are we supposed to do anyway, guys? *Dexter: Well, there are some stops that we can stop at, just to let other trains go by. Just like in The Green Cross Code adverts. *Ami: Well, we do serve stuff on this train. *Yumi: Here's some books that we've got. *Yakkity: Did you think that was we wanted on this train for free? *Blitz: What will happen if you make a crossover of a steam engine with an engineer in a cab driving with a ringmaster telling them to set off? *Jeremy: Well, look at this one. It's a picture of James the Red Engine, who is hauling the circus train, and is next to Sir Ector as The Ringmaster, and has Casey Jones, who, being the brave engineer, is driving him. *Leonard: Yeah. By Matt Hedrich. One of Andrew's buddies. Since they like to do crossover pictures. *Humba Wumba: Because more pictures of Casey Jones driving James should be made since Casey Jr and Casey Jones have pictures of them done. *Bottles: That sure makes perfect sense. *Tooty: Yeah. I sure like trains. Because my brother, Banjo, and his best friend, Kazooie, along with me, like to go on an adventure. *(Tooty heads to the bathroom) *Rodent: I'm hoping Tooty would say that. *(Tooty heads into the bathroom to have a serious visit. Later, when she finishes having a serious visit, she washes her hands and cleans them. She walks over to a sign above a door being left open and reads it) *Tooty: Oh, fancy that. Fancy leaving a door open. Do not lean out of the window. What's that supposed to mean? *(Tooty leans out to reach the door, manages it to pull it back, and leans out of the window for fresh air, but slips out the window, and tumbles off the train by rolling and twisting and bumping all the way down the slope, unharmed) *Tooty: (echoes) Whooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! *Berri: What was that?! *Colleen: I don't know. *Rosalina: Who was that? I did not hear anyone fall off the train. *Hunter Rover: The train must have sped up and rattled at a high speed and almost derailed. *Kazooie: Hold a second. That sound was Tooty, who was screaming. Because she was leaning out the window of one of the coaches. *Banjo: Of course! She must have fallen off the train by falling out of a window of one of the coaches. *Harry: We'd better stop the train. *Amy Fourpaws: Stop the train! *Earl: Tooty's fallen off the train! *Lachy: Uh-oh. *(Lachy shuts off steam and applies the brakes as the train comes to a halt with the coaches bumping and bashing into each other to let an incoming freight train with another American 4-4-0 steam engine pass by with a boxcar, a flatcar, a slate car, a coal hopper, a flatcar, an animal carrier car, an open boxcar, a tarp car, a fish van, and a caboose go by) *Stinky: Oh, for crying out loud! What's wrong?! *Jon Arbuckle: Somebody must have stopped the train. *Liz Wilson: Just to let a freight train pass by. *Nermal: Well, that wasn't my fault. *Garfield: It was just after someone fell off the train. *(Odie gasps) *Arlene: Then that must mean it was Tooty! *Andrew: That's right! She must have fallen out of the door of one of the coaches. Deleted Scene 5 *(Mrs. Bottles, Bottles, and their kids walk out of the train to find Tooty) *Mrs. Bottles: Tooty? Tooty! Hello? *(she and the kids look under the train) *Tooty: Over here. Down here. Right in a ditch, you guys. *Mrs. Bottles: Oh, there you are, Tooty. *Tooty: You took your time, didn't you? *(Bottles, Mrs. Bottles, and the kids pull Tooty from the ditch) *Bottles: Let's get you cleaned up on the train. *(Bottles, Mrs. Bottles, their kids, pull Tooty back onto the train and scrub and clean her all over to get her all cleaned up as the engine whistles in cheerful response and starts off) *Tooty: Now I'm clean and shiny and not dirty anymore. *(the train is back on schedule once again) Deleted Scene 6 *(the train slows down at a high railroad trestle over a river as some thugs appear out of the bushes to stop the train) *Reba Pollyanna: (annoyed) Come on! Come on! *Polly Pollyanna: Relax, sis. *Isaac Pollyanna: We'll be time on time. *Priscillia and Marie: Oh dear. *Jessie: Something tells me we're getting held up by a gang of local train thugs. *Juliet: It's alright. The workers know what they're doing. *(at the front of the train, some train thugs are wanting to rob the train) *Fester: Someone, do something! *Lachy: You see. We're on a special mission. Now just step aside, please. And put your guns down, or we'll whack you with our coal shovels. *Train Thug 1: We understand your feelings, crew. *Train Thug 2: Nothing like stepping aside for you to carry on. *Train Thug 3: But what we want basically is some stuff from the train. *Greg: Not this time. *Train Thug 4: Uh-oh. *Train Thug 5: Now we've done it. *Train Thug 6: We're in trouble. *Jeff: Let's do it, guys. *Train Thug 7: Retreat! *Train Thug 8: Run away! *Train Thug 9: Run for your life! *Train Thug 10: Let's get out of here! *Train Thug 11: Help me! *(the eleven train engineers climb out of the engine's cab and whack the bandits with their shovels and knock them right out of the way and send them falling into the river below with a loud splash) *Murray: That'll show them. *Anthony: Right away! *(the engineers head back into their engine's cab and start the train going again and continue on their journey) Deleted Scene 7 *Fiona: Well, there's a story about the time me and my husband were together, kids. *(the story of Fiona's flashback begins) *Fiona's voice: Many years ago, my husband was promised to join me for more spoof traveling. He set off to work to deliver some cargo. He mounted on board his train and drove off. *(Theodore, Fiona's husband, carrying a fake cigarette holder, sets off to work, and drives a steam train) *Fiona's voice: He drove a 2-4-0 steam engine, which might look just like Casey Jr., and had a coal tender, and was hauling a passenger coach, a flatcar carrying an organ and a cage car, a boxcar, a cage coach carrying a camel inside, and a cage car carrying some strange men inside. It was a misty moonlit night. *Theodore: Put in your water and shovel up the coal. Then lean out the window and watch the wheels rolling. I'll run the train til we're right on time. Because we'll be right on time with our cargo. We'll reach our goal on time. *(the 2-4-0 steam engine, hauling a coach, a flatcar carrying an organ and a cage car, a boxcar, a cage coach carrying a camel inside, and a cage car carrying some strange men inside, and piloted by Theodore, travels along through the lovely countryside. Suddenly, Theodore leans out of the window and gasps when he spies another oncoming train, which is double-headed with three other engines such as Queensland Railroad PB15 4-6-0 No. 732, piloting Queensland Railroad C17 4-8-0 No. 974, and piloting Queensland Railroad BB18 ¼ 4-6-2 No. 1089, as the three engines are hauling some Queensland Railroad Suburban coaches, approaching him on the same track) *Fiona's voice: Suddenly, as Theodore's train pulled up with in some miles, another train starred in the face. *Theodore: You'd better jump and save yourselves. There's three other engines about to hit mine. *(as the workers jump off Theodore's train, the workers, on the other train, gasp in horror, and jump off their engines, unharmed, and run for cover. Theodore reduces steam, brakes hard, and jumps off his train too, but breaks his leg, and busts his arm before the two trains collide with a large explosion and explode in a cloud of black smoke as the funnel and wheel off Theodore's engine falls loose, along with the coach's window and wheel, that hit Theodore, who groans in pain with his arm busted and his leg broken) *Fiona's voice: As the workers leapt off their other train, unharmed, my husband and his crew jumped clear, just before the two trains collided with a massive explosion. Theodore survived the fall, but was injured by the remaining parts of his train like the damaged funnel and wheel of his ruined train engine, including a window and wheel of the damaged coach, then had to go to the hospital. *(Theodore is dragged to the hospital and is put in a room to get bandaged up and is relaxing) *Theodore: Ah... *(the story of Fiona's flashback ends) *Fiona's voice: He was in hospital and willing to get aided. By the way, they purchased and restored his train back to normal, Theodore was injured and in bandages and should stay in hospital until recovering from his injury. *Alexia: That was the most upsetting story I ever heard. *Jaden: I hope Dad's still alright. *Kesha: Don't worry. He's making the most of it. *Elbert: He'll return back from his injury. *Fiona: Yes. My husband has been a great railroad engineer and best love interest to me since we gave birth to you. Now he'll be sure to get better and well treated properly after his injury with two trains colliding into each other. Including his train engine with its coal tender, coach, flatcar carrying its organ and cage car, boxcar, cage coach with camel, which survived the wreckage while inside it, and cage car carrying the strange men inside it, because they will be repaired and rebuilt after the accident with the other train. Deleted Scene 8 *(as night falls when the train speeds on, Dexter, still awake, makes puffing noises of the train engine, just to disturb the Powerpuff Girls' sleep) *Blossom: Dexter! Do you mind?! *Dexter: Oops! Sorry. *Courage: It's okay. *Bubbles: We're trying to get some sleep in the sleeping car. *Cow: Oh goody. Now we can rest. *Buttercup: Now close your eyes and go to sleep. *Chicken: Cool. *Johnny Bravo: Yeah. Whatever. *(they fall asleep) *Elizabeth: Now come on, kids. Let's get to bed. *(they all get ready for bed, but end up crowding each other so much) *Fredwin: Would you not crowd me so much? *Christian: Sorry, dad. *(they keep messing things up) *Thomas: Get your head off of mine! *George: Oh. Sorry. *(they continue to make a mess) *Juliet: (crossly) Don't crowd so much, kids. *Reba Pollyanna: (angrily) Don't keep pushing us like that. *Isaac: Watch out, girls. *Polly Pollyanna: (stunned) Sorry. *Marie Pollyanna: (grumpily) You're crushing us. *Jessie: My mistake. *Priscillia: It's okay. Just an accident. *(they sigh happily and tuck themselves until Ernest, getting dressed into his pajamas, sits down on his bed, and hits the bed above him with a loud BUMP!) *Ernest: Ouch! *(Fester, looking alarmed, jumps, gasps in horror, and looks back and forth with worry, but peers down at Ernest with confusion, and looks firmly at him) *Fester: (annoyed) Ernest! *(Ernest pats his head and rubs it and tucks himself into bed and falls asleep) *Ernest: Sorry. *Fester: It's okay, Ernest. *(He tuck himself into bed and falls asleep) *Darwin: Ah... Such a long journey ahead of us we've got for sure. *(Gumball and Darwin are fast asleep at first until they wake up and gasp when they hear the sound of clickety clack noises made by Anais doing the sound of the coaches and stare furiously at Anais) *Gumball: Anais, keep it down! We're trying to sleep! *Anais: (gasps) Oops. Sorry. *(Anais, Darwin, and Gumball close their eyes and snore) *Jeremy: Now we can finally get to sleep while the train is still going. *(everyone is fast asleep as the train speeds onward) Deleted Scene 9 *(in the engine room, the workers are driving the engine) *Murray: There's a step gradient up ahead. *(the firebox is opened) *Sam: There's the coal and there's the boiler. *Phillip: We're much obliged to do this. *(Glen and Mike pick up their shovels and stoke the furnace with lots of coal) *Glen: Fantastic work, guys. This will make a big difference. *Mike: Keep it steady. And put your backs into it. Because that's the ticket. *(Sam and Phillip open and close the firebox each time the coal is shovelled into the furnace) *Sam: We'll be on time. *Phillip: I hope this is the right track we're on. *Mike: Let's see if we can get more speed on. *Glen: Let's do it. *(the train battles onward to reach its goal) Deleted Scene 10 *(the train puffs through the rain pouring down, and having managed to get through by plowing through the water with lots of wood covering the firebox, battles onward with the workers on the roof using coal shovels as paddles) *Anthony: Now this should attract lightning. *Greg: And since the observation coach has a lightning rod to attract the lightning, some bad weather, such as this one, is here already, that is. *(thunderclaps) *Murray: Look! *(the lightning rod, that is on the observation coach, is struck by the lightning to attract electricity all over the lights on the coaches of the train and the lamp of the engine, just to keep them brightly shining) *Jeff: Piece of cake. *Murray: Yeah. That'll do. *(the train battles onward by clearing the floor, comes out by sneezing, and blows smoke of the engine's funnel, but shakes off the wet, and gets some soft coal tablets by the workers by stoking the furnace with them) *Anthony: That should do. Now the engine feels much better. (looks at his watch and gasps) Egad! Hey, we must continue our journey. *(the train starts off again and begins going faster. Anthony sees something on the line up ahead and gasps) *Greg: Now there's a cow up ahead! We must stop. *(the workers reduce steam and brake hard as the train comes to a stop with a cow blocking its path) *Jeff: A cow in the middle of the track? *(the cow chews some flowers) *Murray: Hold onto your chores. Ski-do! *(the cow steps aside as the train speeds by) Deleted Scene 11 *Mac: So this is a railroad yard. *Frankie: Isn't this is exciting, Bloo? *Bloo: No wonder they call this a yard of trains. *Eduardo: It has more junctions and points to switch tracks to. *Wilt: Never fear, guys. *Madame Foster: It will all go well. *Mr. Herriman: As soon as Lachy makes the right turn out of the railroad yard. *(as the train speeds onward down the line, it speeds through a railroad yard, and dodges lots of trains, and flies over the yard, wheeshing steam) *(Coco cocos 'Oh darn.' and laughs) *Goo: Just as we were getting dizzy. (laughs) *Stephen: Get going, guys. We're sure to make it to the place that Sheldon is at. *Sandy: Yeah, we'll be on time after all, you know. *All: Got it. Deleted Scene 12 *(another train is in the way of the heroes' train) *Gumball: (leans out of the window of the coach and gasps) Roadhog! *Anais: But, Gumball, that's another American 4-4-0 engine hauling six brown coaches and a red caboose. *Darwin: I guess we'd better sound the horn. *(as the heroes' train follows behind the other one, Samurai Jack pulls out a foghorn and blows into it to make a truck horn noise. The engine driver, known as a pony engineer, piloting the engine on the other train, jumps and speeds the train upward to let the heroes' train pass by) *Samurai Jack: Thank you. *Engineer: (still timid, sighs with relief) You're welcome. *Maggie Lee: That engineer sure has kind manners. *Ben the Fox: It's a good thing he said you're welcome. *Jack Jackalope: Yet he looked very self satisfied. *Mr. Blue Jay: I suppose we're challenging transport to a race, huh? *Oinky Doinky: Yeah, whatever, and if you're telling me, you don't have to tell me twice. *(The heroes' train battles onward) Deleted Scene 13 *(as the train speeds on, a diesel train, with two engines both number 9, pulls up in front) *Rodent: There's nobody driving that train, Conker. *Conker: Some baddies might be using a remote control by operating it to block our path. *Berri: What do you say we put this diesel train out of commission? *Pikachu: Pika! *(as Pikachu climbs out of the train and leaps into the air, he uses electric buzz to zap the diesel train and manages to derail it from the tracks before he heads back into the heroes' train, which passes by) Deleted Scenes Ending *Announcer: And that's the deleted scenes of the journey to find Sheldon should be added. Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Scenes Category:Deleted Scenes